Kyle Blueman
Personality Kyle is generally kind and considerate and is decent to his fellow CHERUBs. He is seen as a role model for some of the younger kids, which is evident in Mad Dogs, in which a number of agents go to him for advice. Despite this, he has a reputation of being disruptive in class and plays a number of practical jokes on his fellow agents. He is also not above mercilessly conning them for money, but as seen in Maximum Security has no problems with sharing his cash. Kyle always seems to have some sort of untrustable money-making scheme which is quietly runs in the background and ran a successful pirate DVD business until it fell apart, thanks mainly to Jake Parker. He is also extremely popular around campus, proveable by the fact his farewell party at the end of Mad Dogs reduced a number of agents, including the likes of best friend, James Adams to tears. just to spoil the novel: he is GAY no joke its true! Physical appearance Kyle is described as having dark hair and is slim and small for his age Background and early life Kyle was born in England in 1989, and was abandoned shortly after his birth. His mother was never traced and he spent his first seven years being raised by a succession of foster parents in the South West of England. He is one of the only agents whose exact place of birth is never mentioned. Basic Information Academic Kyle excels in all academic areas. However, a taste for practical jokes has given him a reputation for being disruptive in class. Despite this, he is commonly the voice of reason amongst the agents and has more common sense than most of his friends. Combat Kyle is highly capable in Judo and Karate and is one of a small number of CHERUBs to have studied Thai kick boxing. Unlike follow agents James Adams, Kerry Chang and Bruce Norris, his combat skills are never seen in-depth, although he is shown to be considerably stronger than James in The Recruit. Physical Kyle is in perfect health. He has excellent co-ordination and has mastered some impressive stunts on his skateboard. He detests team sports, presumbly because he is smaller than other kids his own age. However, Kyle's small size is an advantage on missions, when an experienced agent is needed to fill the role of somebody young. Flabability With the exception of Mr Large, Kyle is the only openly gay character in the series, a fact he reveals during Class A, which is his second appearance in the series. Although initially uneasy, James accepts his sexuality, at least for the time being. In Maximum Security, it appears that he has begun using his homosexuality as a source of comedy and touches James's bum in the locker room to make him feel uneasy. In Man Vs. Beast, Kyle gets his first boyfriend, an animal rights campaigner named Tom, which causes strain on his friendship with James. When Tom is eventually arrested,at the end of the book, he is notably upset and renews his friendship with James. CHERUB The Recruit Kyle makes an appearance in the first book when James Adams is taken to Nebraska House after his mother dies. Kyle is on a recruitment mission looking out for potential CHERUB agents after previously not succeeding on a valuable mission. Despite hesitant, he recommends James to Dr Terrence Macafferty, the CHERUB chairman. When James moves into CHERUB campus it is apparent that Kyle and James are very good friends, and Kyle is keen to help him fit in with the campus community. Kyle persuades James to go on a mission even though he is not allowed, and Kyle is once again sent on a recruitment mission as punishment. He is rewarded with the Navy T-shirt in the epilogue. Class A In Class A, Kyle is a much more central character than in The RECRUIT. He joins follow agents James, Kerry and Nicole on a mission to Luton to take down notorious drug baron, Keith Moore. He befriends his eldest son, Ringo and attends a number of his luxourious parties. During one of these, he smokes canabbis and is punished severely by mission controller Ewart Asker. Maximum Security In Maximum Security, Kyle has started a successful pirate DVD business and has earned a lot of money, even treating his friends to a night-out at the local bowling alley. When a group of teenagers racially insult Gabrielle, he attacks them alongside James and Kerry. He is punished with yet another recruitment mission for his behaviour. The Killing As he is one of the more senior agents on Campus, Kyle leads Team A in the training exercise at the beginning of the book and unhastily takes down James with a smoke grenade early on. Later, he is shot in the back of the neck and transported to a local hospital. Despite his absence, Team A still ranks second overall and avoids the punishment 10km run. After James attacks a new recruit, Andy Lagan, Kyle demonstrates a good diplomatic mind when he talks a pair of older CHERUBs out of violently beating James up. Instead, he organises for everyone to blank James, which is revealed to gradually end after James' mission. Divine Madness Kyle is barely seen or mentioned in the book Divine Madness as it concerns with James's, Dana's and Lauren's mission attempting to take down the Survivors in Australia. Man Vs. Beast In what is arguably Kyle's most prominent appearance throughout the series, Kyle accompanies James and Lauren to defeat a group of environmentalist terrorists. He gets his first boyfriend in the shape of Tom, a member of the enemy, which causes friction with James, who directs a number of homophobic taunts towards him throughout the book. Kyle is pivotal in rescuing the terrorists' hostage at the books' climax. He is revealed to have been rewarded the black shirt near the beginning of the book. His major appearance in Man Vs. Beast caused Kyle to have an "official" interview with the CHERUB newsletter, the only character to do so apart from James and Lauren. The Fall Kyle is barely seen or mentioned in the book The Fall as it concerns with James's and Dana's attempt to prove James innocent after a mission in Russia goes disastrously wrong. Mad Dogs Kyle masterminds the plan to humiliate Mr Large alongside Lauren by taking suggestive pictures of his adopted daughter in a relationship with James. Upon seeing the pictures, Large succumbs to a fit of madness and rage, thus attempting to kill the Askers' dog, Meatball. In a bid to rescue the dog, Kyle breaks down the Askers' front door and is nearly choked by Large. He is expelled from CHERUB for breaking down the front door and leaves a few weeks earlier than planned. A farewell party is held for him and he shares a tearful goodbye with James. The General In the June addition of the CHERUB newsletter it says that Kyle will make a cameo in The General. Kyle returns for the football match which ends up with him having to deal with James Adams problems in his love life after James beats up Micheal Hendry for sleeping with his girlfriend. Brigands M.C Kyle is not seen in this book, and rarely mentioned. As it concerns Dante Scott, Lauren Adams and James Adams attempts to infiltrate Brigands M.C.